


Mine

by obiwansbeard



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Swan Queen Week Winter 2016: Day 3 - Greed</p>
<p>Regina wants Emma, and oh so desperately. She covets her, wants what it isn't in her place to want, and she loves her. She knows that she shouldn't, but she does out of greed. Regina just can't help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I actually did manage to write today's prompt (yay me). 
> 
> Happy reading!

                                                            

Regina wants Emma, and oh so desperately. She covets her, wants what it isn't in her place to want, and she loves her. She knows that she shouldn't, but she does out of greed. Regina just can't help herself.

How could she, though? She loved that woman, that irritatingly beautiful young woman. She liked Emma's eyes, the way they sparkled with curiosity, she liked her long golden hair, the way it glowed under the light of the sun, and she liked how when Emma was deep in thought, the way that her nose scrunched up. Hell, she loved and basically worshipped each and every part of the unruly beauty that was Emma Swan.

Little did she know that Emma is having the exact same dilemma.

* * *

 Emma Swan sat comfortably at her desk in the Sheriff Station, her feet were up on the desk and she was eating a bear claw, what single thing about that wasn't utter bliss?

Regina, that's all she thought about these days. Every single damn day. She was greedy Emma, for she had conceded to herself that she had a certain desire for the Mayor, some kind of fetish if you will. She was so selfish, and oh so greedy. But that greed and selfishness just furled her desire for more. More. What would even be more? Confessing her terrible sin to the person that she was crushing on? Don't think so.

That was a huge nope. For Emma was 99.9% certain that Regina didn't like her back, (plus she never had any concrete evidence that Regina was actually even into girls anyway). Emma chided herself. How could she be so fucking foolish!? I mean Regina Mills? Come on, that was a huge nope right from the start.

Frustrated, she picked up a dart from her desk, and threw it towards the dartboard perched on the wall in front of her. It missed, and fell to the floor with an audible clatter. Lately, nothing seemed to be going her way. Absolutely nothing. With Regina successfully claiming the top spot, of course. And her parents, oh god.

If her parents found out about her obsession with Regina (aka their sworn enemy), they would literally kill her! Okay, okay. Swan! Pull yourself together! Breathe. In. Out.

As Emma began to relax herself once again, the door to her office swung open and almost of it's hinges. And there, in front of her stood the very object of her desires.

Regina Mills.

"Regina, I wanted to say that-"

Regina cut Emma off. "No," She voiced, pulling on the lapels of Emma's red leather jacket. "I came here to claim what's mine."

Those words shot heat straight to Emma's core and the blonde stifled a whimper, was this really happening? "Then claim it." Emma heard a sultry voice say, surprised to find that it was in fact her own.

Before Emma knew it, Regina's lips were against hers. Her lips were alcohol and Emma wanted to get drunk. Oh yes, drunk indeed. The luscious red lips that, were currently against her own, were intoxicating. They were so wet and ready, kind of like Emma.

All of a sudden Regina pulled back, holding Emma's jaw in a vice-like grip with one hand. "Mine." She drawled. Mine. Emma was Regina's, and she would be Regina's forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment! Thanks!


End file.
